


встретимся, когда переродимся кошками

by simbay



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: План проваливается. Они не успевают ничего предпринять; и Синтию с Эбби пожирают морские волны. Лоран и его вездесущие планы исчезают из его жизни, но в ней появляется Акеми.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Akemi Suzaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	встретимся, когда переродимся кошками

План проваливается. Лоран не успевает ничего предпринять; и Синтию с Эбби пожирают морские волны. Макото в ужасе смотрит на то, как на воде медленно расплывается кровавое пятно, после чего в его воспоминаниях возникает лунка.

Ему много раз говорят о том, что тогда случилось — что он застрелил отца, едва не выпустил пулю себе в висок, но был остановлен. В качестве напоминания у Макото остается некрасивый шрам на виске, но он не может вспомнить ничего из этого — и, на самом деле, счастлив. Ему достаточно одного лишь равнодушного лица Эбби, которая говорит ему забыть о них и жить дальше. Эбби мертва внутри — все в ней сгнило еще в тот момент, когда на ее родной город сбросили бомбы. И Макото только рад плясать под дудку мертвеца, ведь та не расскажет ему, что вся его жизнь была лишь обманом.  
Лоран и его вездесущие планы исчезают из его жизни. В ней появляется Акеми.  
Сначала Макото обращается к ней исключительно «госпожа Сузаку». Она испытывает странную симпатию к обманщику, предателю, относится почти по-матерински, и это льстит Макото. Его сердце истосковалось по такой любви, иногда ему и до этого просто хотелось бросить все — и просто оказаться глупым юнцом, который навещает больную мать в больнице. Только чтобы та выздоровела, вновь улыбнулась ему широкой улыбкой, а он принес ей еще целый ворох капсульных игрушек.  
Прикосновения Акеми такие же; она очень добра к нему, и Макото не знает, почему.  
Первые несколько дней он отказывается от еды, пытается заморить себя голодом, умереть — последовать за Эбби и Синтией. Призраки голосом Лорана шепчут ему, что они не семья, что нет смысла тосковать об ушедших, но Макото не такой бессердечный ублюдок, как они. Он вспоминает, как они с Эбби сиганули с небоскреба в Сингапуре, как она улыбалась ему, и его едва ли не тошнит. А потому Макото вяло огрызается на прихвостней Ишигами, на него самого, топчет еду. Силы кончаются, в конечном итоге он начинает балансировать на тонкой грани сознания и беспамятства.  
Акеми выхаживает его.  
В конечном итоге Макото сдается. Он не видит смысла бороться дальше, а Акеми хотя бы относится к нему по-человечески.  
Дальше начинается рутина.  
Макото больше не видит проблем в продаже детей; они, как и он, потеряли смысл в жизни и просто текут по течению. Поначалу он все еще испытывает стыд за подобное, ему тошно играть роль злодея, но затем чувства отходят на задний план. Макото забывает о морали в тот самый момент, когда Акеми нежно проводит рукой по шраму на виске. В тот самый момент, когда она целует его.  
Поначалу ему кажется, что Акеми видит в нем сбежавшего сына; но потом осознает свою ошибку.

Они опять сидят с Ишигами в уличном баре, тот уже успевает набраться, и, тяжело привалившись к Макото, шепчет капризным обиженным тоном пьяного вдрызг человека:  
— Она т-тебя лю-ю-юбит, ты прос-с-сто не представля-я-яешь...  
Ишигами цепляется пальцами за его пиджак и плаксиво шмыгает:  
— Она просто ищет замену сыну.  
— Т-ты тупой мелкий крысюк, — шипит Ишигами и отмахивается от него. — Так на с-сыновей не смо-о-отрят. Отдаст тебе компанию, точно отдаст...  
Старшой опять плачется, и Макото неловко похлопывает его по спине, приговаривая, что такого точно не будет. Акеми ценит способных людей. Его-то не убила.  
И кривит лицо, не веря самому себе. И Ишигами. Ну как же она его любит?  
Сомнения отпадают, когда Акеми кладет ему голову на плечо.

Она ниже; она старше. Макото не знает, как вести себя с ней.  
Сначала он играет роль ведомого, поддается на ласки, но не знает, как реагировать полностью. Когда Акеми целует его, Макото поддается. Когда Акеми стягивает с него галстук с изображением кошки, Макото не сопротивляется. Акеми любит кошек, как мама; они примерно одного возраста; улыбаются похоже; и, лаская ее тело, целуя обнаженную шею, он чувствует, словно предает память о ней. Это неправильно, это мерзко, но Макото больше не к чему стремиться.  
Его никто не ждет. Возвращаться ему некуда.  
Отец оказался предателем. Лорен — лишь товарищ на пару дел, не семья. Синтия мертва. Эбби, та единственная, к которой Макото еще испытывал нечто сродни близким дружеским отношениям, снится ему в кошмарах — подарок с того света. В руках она всегда сжимает свою мятую медаль, больше ничего — но после таких снов Макото всегда с криком распахивает глаза. В такие ночи он не высыпается.  
Капсульные игрушки постепенно покрываются пылью. Макото почти не ночует дома — работа.  
Голова под конец очередного загруженного дня раскалывается, он не знает, от усталости ли это, или же шрам болит, но когда Акеми касается рубца в очередной раз, ее прохладные пальцы приносят Макото облегчение.

Лоран врывается в его жизнь как обычно внезапно и без предупреждения. Он сидит около двери, и, когда Макото поздно ночью возвращается домой, приветливо машет ему рукой. Лоран, по сути, не сделал ему ничего плохого, Макото испытывает к нему лишь легкую неприязнь за излишнюю навязчивость и манипуляции, а потому он не выгоняет этого придурка прочь; они садятся за маленький столик, по традиции нужно подать что-то в качестве угощения, но Лоран отмахивается.  
Он выглядит как обычно, но Макото видит сквозящую в его улыбке усталость и тоску.  
— Забудем про прелюдии, — смеется он, и Макото вяло улыбается в ответ. — Чая будет достаточно. Привез подарочек из Шанхая.  
— От Лю?  
— Ну конечно, — подмигивает ему Лоран.  
Макото включает свой старенький маленький чайник, достает две кружки. Обе достались ему от матери, на них нарисованы кошки. Но теперь, смотря на них, Макото видит Акеми, ее улыбку, взгляд, чувствует прикосновения ее рук на лице. От этого ногти неприятно скрипят по фарфору, и Лоран удивленно вскидывает голову.  
— Эдамамэ, у тебя все в порядке?  
— Устал, — врет тот.  
И не врет одновременно.  
Они разливают чай, и Лоран швыряет в качестве заварки какие-то листья из очень красивой бумажной коробочки. По комнате разносится странный необычный запах, и, видя замешательство в чужом взгляде, Лоран поясняет:  
— Как молоко, да? — комментирует с легкой улыбкой он, и Макото шумно втягивает запах носом.  
И правда.  
— Специальный сорт. Лю его терпеть не мог. Решил попробовать. Но как пахнет, как пахнет!..  
— Прямо, — чуть замешкавшись, говорит Макото, — как любят кошки.  
— Завидую кошкам, у них девять жизней.  
Лоран шумно отпивает из кружки.  
Они говорят о жизни. Лоран не рассказывает ничего конкретного, и Макото подозревает, что он вновь готовит очередное дело, однако истина оказывается гораздо скучнее, чем он предполагает — Лоран отходит от дел, потому что, как выяснилось в итоге, все планы были написаны не им. За ними тенью стоял отец, Оз, и от этого имени Макото начинает мелко-мелко трясти. Он едва не прослушивает признание о том, что Лоран просто приехал попрощаться. Вряд ли они еще раз встретятся.  
— Хотя я был бы не против.  
Лоран подмигивает ему в своей глупой манере, и Макото неожиданно (для себя тоже) рявкает:  
— Разве ты не винишь меня?!  
— В чем?  
Взгляд Лорана невыразителен, и Макото дрожащей рукой указывает вокруг. Они оба хорошо знают, о чем ведется разговор. Это элементарно. Макото казалось, что он давно преодолел это, но в итоге он оказывается слишком жалок, чтобы забыть мертвых товарищей.  
— Эбби и Синтия мертвы! Из-за меня! — взгляд Лорана не меняется даже в тот момент, когда по лицу Макото пробегает легкая судорога, и он хватает себя за волосы. — Я виноват, я так виноват... Они мертвы, а я развлекаюсь с женщиной, которая их убила...  
— Прошлое нужно оставить в прошлом, Эдамура.  
Это один из немногих моментов, когда Лоран называет его настоящим именем. Не искажает фамилию. Значит, он серьезен — и Макото замирает, глядя прямо в глаза тому. Однако взгляд бывшего подельника расфокусирован, он смотрит куда-то вдаль, сквозь Макото, после чего открывает рот...  
В ту ночь Макото узнает о Дороти.

Капсульные игрушки и автоматы становятся невыносимым напоминанием о прошлом, и, когда Акеми наконец предлагает ему переехать к ней, Макото не задумываясь соглашается. С собой он берет лишь самое необходимое и ту самую игрушечную кошку, которую последней подарил матери. Несмотря на все желание закрыть глаза на то, что было, эта вещь для него священна.  
В тот день «госпожа Сузаку» превращается в просто «Акеми».  
Макото не знает, любит ли ее по-настоящему. Он запутался в собственной лжи, окончательно слился с маской. Настоящий Эдамура Макото умер в тот день, когда Эбби и Синтия канули в море; он же был не более, чем фальшивкой, родившейся после. А потому, когда Акеми целует его нежно-нежно, Макото старается насладиться этим изо всех сил. И он не знает, играет эту роль или же и правда любит.  
Они разыгрывают роли возлюбленных. Акеми, оставшаяся одна после смерти мужа и побега сына, и Макото, лишившийся матери, застреливший отца, виновный в смерти друзей. Они утоляют свое одиночество обществом друг друга, даруют себе те частички любви, которых им не хватает. В конечном итоге, думает Макото, это правильно. И он, кажется, искренне любит Акеми.  
Он убеждает себя — так надо. Так лучше. Он хотя бы не гоняется за призраком прошлого, как делает это Лоран. Дороти мертва, мертвы и Эбби с Синтией, они оба — два потерянных человека. Но через свои шутливые ужимки Лоран доносит до него правильную мысль, ту, которую не смог постичь сам — прошлое нужно отпустить.  
А Акеми — единственный во всем мире человек, который желает ему добра.  
Ради нее можно побыть даже злодеем. Даже самым отпетым негодяем.  
А потому Макото наслаждается этой жизнью. Каждое утро надевает галстук с изображением кошки, готовит кофе для Акеми — тот, который она полюбила благодаря ему — и улыбается ей. Они целуются, после чего начинается день.  
Ишигами — в последнее время он всегда за рулем — как-то шутит, когда они с Макото остаются в автомобиле наедине:  
— Очаровал босса, да? Эх, молодость!  
— Все еще боитесь, что она выкинет Вас на мороз? — смеется Макото, когда Ишигами обреченно кивает.  
— Ну еще бы! Я уже не молод и не красив. Понимаешь, одно дело достаться вместе с компанией, как один из подчиненных ее мужа, и совсем другое — прийти к ней лично. На твоем фоне я смотрюсь довольно жалко, парень.  
— Это не Вы рыдали ей в плечо после раскрытия аферы, — когда на его устах появляется вялая улыбка, Ишигами хмыкает.  
— Да ладно. Ты прямо как Люпен, ну, знаешь? Из этого старого сериала. Аферист, вор! Но зато похитил ее сердце. Потому что искренний. Только если он похож на обезьяну, то ты у нас скорее... — Ишигами задумчиво стучит пальцами по баранке, — не знаю, кот?  
— Кот?  
Это сравнение вызывает у Макото смешок, но Ишигами с серьезным видом кивает.  
— Хитрые, элегантные, ну и так далее, не заставляй меня тебя хвалить, — они многозначительно переглядываются, но затем старшой более серьезным тоном продолжает: — Многие говорят, что кошки сами по себе, но и они привязываются к людям. Госпожа тоже кошка. Вот вы и нашли друг друга в мире верных собак.  
— Из верных собак, господин Ишигами, рождаются самые отменные сторожи.  
Когда машина мягко останавливается у офиса, Макото не спешит выйти. Он смотрит на небоскреб, на серое небо, и думает обо всех злодеяниях, что совершил и продолжит делать сегодня. Но это ненадолго. Он вздыхает и тянется к зонту — белому с изображением кошек. Те, кажется, заполонили всю его жизнь.  
Макото разворачивается к Ишигами и тихо произносит:  
— Акеми думает отойти от дел.  
— И передать их тебе? — Ишигами нелепо моргает. В этот раз настает очередь Макото фыркать.  
— Кошки они, господин Ишигами, сами по себе. Или друг с другом. А такие важные вещи, как наследие конгломерата, стоит оставить на верных собак. Они-то точно сохранят наследство и не дадут шанхайским ублюдкам поглотить бизнес.  
Это признание — точнее, осознание, что его труды не пропадут даром — вызывает у Ишигами настоящий шок. Видеть, как он сначала краснеет, а затем бледнеет, очень забавно, но Макото нужно спешить. Он раскрывает зонт и легко выпрыгивает из машины. В руках у него кейс с документами — сегодня состоится важная сделка с представителями Сингапура, и Макото уверен, что окажись там Сэм Ибрагим, он найдет способ достучаться до этого человека.  
На ручке кейса болтается самодельный брелок. На нем — капсульная игрушка. Кошка. Та самая.  
Очнувшись от своего транса, Ишигами высовывается из машины следом — почти перелезает пассажирское сидение — и в спину Макото громко гаркает:  
— Н-ну, это, удачи тебе там! Господин Сузаку, тьфу!  
Нет больше Эдамуры Макото. Есть лишь Сузаку Макото.  
Но это Ишигами так шутит. Даже не пытается скрыть радости.  
Макото улыбается ему в ответ.  
На мгновение ему кажется, что в одной из луж, в отражении на воде, он видит Эбби. То, как та замахивается и швыряет свою медаль далеко-далеко.  
Ведь прошлое должно остаться в прошлом.


End file.
